¿A quien amé?
by Chia S.R
Summary: Entre dos amores. Uno de infancia, otro de pasión atraida. Ambos familia y diferentes. uno callado, otro alocado y fan de una modelo. El otro, gitarrista apartado. ¿Quién de los dos amé?¿Me ganará la pasión o cederé ante la confianza? Cap2. Final, ¿o no?
1. Conociendo el pecado

**¡Wola! Pues aquí, dejando otro fic, lo que esta vez, será cortito. Es extraño pero me apetecía contarlo n.n. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Conociendo al pecado.

**"Sexo...**

**Bueno, si alguien me preguntara algún día por ello, seguramente respondería que consiste en que la persona con la que sales, te toque, te monte y disfrute. ¿Por qué? Porque realmente no sé lo que es. La culpa no es de mi novio, lo juro. Soy yo la que está mal. Seguro.**

**Desde hace cinco años que estoy saliendo con él. Takeshi Momoshiro. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero él dejó de verme como amiga. Duró mucho tiempo esperándome y finalmente, me atreví a dar un sí por respuesta, alegrándole. Ciertamente, siempre ha sido muy paciente conmigo. La primera vez que me pidió tener sexo, me negé. Tenía miedo, como cualquier persona primeriza podría llegar a tener en ciertos momentos. Y él accedió a mi miedo. Me dijo que esperaría y lo hizo. Sin embargo¿Cómo sabe una persona que está lista? No lo sé. Lo siento, pero no. Así que finalmente, accedí.**

**No puedo decir que fue de ¡Ostras, repitámoslo ahora mismo!, pero sí fue tierno. Momoshiro es realmente dulce. Por un momento, me afrontó el miedo a creer que él me había engañado, que era de los típicos tios que la meten y se van, pero no fue así. Al día siguiente se plantó en mi casa, con un sonoro beso en mis labios y un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos. **

**En aquellos días teníamos dieciseis años, ahora, ambos tenemos diecinueve y aunque es pronto, nos enmancipamos, pues la ciudad quedaba lejos de nuestro pueblo de nacimiento. Nuestros padres protestaron, pero accedieron ante una tonta y estúpida condición: Que vivieramos juntos. Aquello sorprendió a Momo-chan (el prefiere que se le llame de esa forma cariñosa a su apellido completo. De verdad es que es un chico dulce). Sin embargo, a mi no.**

**Me daba lo mismo vivir con él o con cualquier otra persona, de fiar, por supuesto. Pero claro, también ante la ilusión de Momo, no todo sería tan fácil, había otra condición; tendría que compartir piso con un primo lejano. Nada más oir eso, Momo se enfadó. Pero supongo que las prisas y todo lo demás, le hizo olvidarse.**

**Y así fue, como terminamos viviendo en el nuevo apartamento de Tokio. ¿Quién podía pensar que mi vida estaba apunto de cambiar?..."**

Abrió la puerta con la mitad de su cuerpo, empujándola. Esta cedió ante su peso y les permitió entrar, cargados hasta los topes con muchas de las cosas que habían llevado con ellos. A tientas, encendió la luz con una de sus grandes manos y dejó las cajas en el primer lugar que encontró, estirándose al ser libre de peso.

-Esto... Momoshiro... estorbas-. Murmuró una joven castaña tras la figura masculina-. Y esto pesa.

-¡Oh, perdona, Sakuno!

Se apartó, cogiendo una de las cajas y ayudándola a dejarla sobre el suelo. Él, alto, de cabellos de puncha negros, ojos lilas y piel clara. Musculoso gracias al deporte y de sonrisa fácil. Ella, de dos cabezas más baja, larga cabellera castaña, piel pajosa, ojos marrones, tan claros que parecían dos esferas de color rojo brillantes. Al igual que su compañero, se desperezó con la idea de destensar sus músculos.

-En fin, al menos hemos llegado-. Reconoció Momoshiro frotándo su frente con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido mi primo? Es raro que no esté a estas horas...

-¿Habrá salido a tomar algo?- Preguntó Sakuno Ryuzaki en su opinión.

-¿Ese beber?¡Raro!-. Exclamó Takeshi riendo a carcajadas-. ¡Si todavía no ha salido de el zumo!

-¿Es más pequeño que nosotros?

-¡Qué va! Tiene nuestra misma edad.

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá cercano, acomodándose hasta el punto de casi quedarse dormido. Sakuno, por su parte, inspeccionó el apartamento que apartir de ese momento, sería también su casa. El salón, en el cual se encontraban era realmente grande y bastante bien decorado. Una cocina quedaba en el lado derecho, junto a un perqueño armario. Un pasillo llevaba hasta las habitaciones y otro, hasta un baño y un lavadero. El de las habitaciones, las cuales eran cuatro, también portaba a un baño.

Regresó al salón y los ronquidos de Momoshiro la alertaron de que se había terminado quedando dormido. Se acercó hasta él, tapándole con una de las mantas de viaje prestada por su madre. Sonrió, besando su frente, al momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió.

**" No sé si alguna vez os ha pasado. Toda la vida esperando alguna señal, alguna respuesta por parte de tu cuerpo y esta llega cuando menos te lo esperas, especialmente, cuando menos puedes cogerla y responder a ella. Eso fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento".**

-¿Hola?- Preguntó una masculina voz.

Se volvió centrándose en la figura que recien había invadido el apartamento. Un joven de su misma edad, ojos ambarinos frios, guardados en un rostro impasible. Cabellos de aspecto negruzco pero eran toques simples de un verde oscuro. Alto y de cuerpo tan en forma como el de Momoshiro. Arrugó aquellos labios de forma extraña y atrayentes. Rodó los ojos de ella hasta el chico adormilado y sin más, le lanzó uno de sus zapatos. Faltó poco tiempo para que Takeshi saltara asustado.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Exclamó el chico-. ¡Tu!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de forma chulesca el recien llegado.

-¡Joder, Ryoma!- Bufó Momoshiro volviendo a sentarse-. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Podrías avisar-. Gruñó el chico.

-¡Te llamé siete veces hoy!¡En cada una de las estaciones!

-Burro-. Estampó Sakuno-. No hemos hecho tantas.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el peliverde señalándola.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Respondió ella en una reverencia.

Pero antes de que terminara de hacerla, el chico ya había centrado toda su atención en otra cosa. El balcón. Estaba cerrado totalmente y fuera de este, un gato Himalayo demandaba por entrar. Caminó hasta el lugar, abriéndole.

-Mi cuarto es el último, el resto es vuestro-. Explicó seco-. ¿Algo más?

-Sí-. Afirmó Momoshiro golpeándole la nuca-. ¿¡Qué demonios te ha pasado!?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el chico asombrado-. ¿De qué me hablas?

-Te has vuelto un borde-. Señaló Takeshi-. Así nunca ligarás.

**"No estaba de acuerdo...**

**Aquel chico, por muy borde que fuera, seguramente tendría millones de mujeres tras él y si chasqueara los dedos, seguro que saldrían por cualquier parte de aquel piso, dejándolo tan diminuto que ni garbancito cabería en una barriga. Ciertamente parecía algo grosero y bastante suyo, pero desde que era pequeña tengo una cierta creencia: Las personas duras por muy crueles que parezcan, cuando muestran algo de sensibilidad por los animales, es que son simples corazas.**

**Pero eso son cosas mias, claro.**

**Escuche en silencio como Takeshi le gritaba y en un momento, me recordó a mi padre hechándonos bronca por alguna trastada. Seguramente, Ryoma pensaría lo mismo. Su cara era de pleno aburrimiento y sueño, y no tardó demasiado en marcharse en uno de los descuidos de nuestro "mayor"."**

Se frotó la frente molesto y dirijió una mirada hasta la joven, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el lugar por el cual se marchó su primo. Sonrió, abrazándola por la espalda.

-No lo parece, pero en el fondo es buena gente.

-Si es tu primo, me lo imagino-. Sonrió ella aferrándose a sus brazos-. ¿Dormimos? Mañana tenemos que irnos temprano.

-¡Oh, sí!- Afirmó Momoshiro soltándola-. Pero yo no iré a la universidad.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?- Exclamó asustada la chica-. ¡Prometiste guiarme!¡Yo no lo conozco! Ya sabes que me pierdo con mucha facilidad...

-Lo sé-. Suspiró el chico-. Pero de verdad que lo otro es realmente importante. Perdóname¿vale?

Sakuno suspiró resignada, cogiendo una de las maletas y arrastrándola hasta uno de los cuartos. Momoshiro caminó tras ella, dispuesto a darle alguna explicación más, pero la puerta fue cerrada en todas sus narices. En definitiva: Había terminado la conversación.

**"No podía creerme que me dejara sola el primer día. Desde siempre he sido muy poco orientativa y a la primera de cambio, terminaba donde no era. Era de las típicas personas que terminan perdiéndose hasta en el Carrefour.**

**Sabía perfectamente a dónde iría Momoshiro y realmente, no me importaba. Desde que habíamos salido de el pueblo, no cesaba de hablar sobre lo suertudo que era. Viviría en la misma ciudad que una de las modelos que más admiraba; Ann Tachibana.**

**Tengo que reconocer que es una preciosidad andante y no me extraña que muchos hombres babeen por ella. Si no les queda otro remedio. Su naturaleza es así. ¿Acaso nosotras no llegamos a babear por el famoso cantante Tezuka Kunimitsu? Pues lo mismo ellos.**

**En fin, haber cómo me las arreglo mañana..."**

* * *

Bostezó, caminando entre sueños todavía hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta al mismo momento en que esta era empujada desde el interior, encontrándose con unos adormilados ojos. Emitió un leve movimiento de cabeza en respuesta de el ejercido por la otra persona.

-¿Quién eres?

Estuvo apunto de caerse al suelo. ¿Realmente ese chico no recordaba quien era?¡Oh, demonios!¡Si ayer mismo fueron presentados y vivian en la misma casa!

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Se presentó de nuevo.

-Hm...

Sin más atención, el chico comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta su habitación, rascándose la cabeza y el vientre por el camino, a la vez que un nuevo bostezo escapaba de su boca. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Momoshiro y frunció las cejas, señalándola.

-¿No está?-. Preguntó mirándola.

-Se fue a las seis al centro. Al parecer Tachibana firmaba fotos.

-¿Tachibana?

- La modelo-. Respondió sarcástica-. ¿Es que no la conoces?

Él negó con la cabeza y ella comenzó a reirse, señalándose.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No-. Negó serio-. No sé quien es.

Rió desconcertada. Era imposible que todo ser vivo no conociera a la espectacular modelo y frente a ella, tenía uno que no. La perecía imposible. Él le miró sin comprender, hasta toser.

-Por cierto-. Señaló el reloj de reojo-. ¿No llegarás tarde a la universidad? Son las siete y media.

-¡Uaaa!-. Gritó adentrándose en el baño para volver a salir y señalarle-. ¡Espérame!

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo cierto problema con la orientación-. Explicó algo avergonzada-. ¿Podrás acompañarme?

-No creo que quieras que te vean conmigo.

-Me da igual con tal de ir a clase-. Zanjó cerrando la puerta.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras que ella terminó de arreglarse. Finalmente y en un completo silencio, dejó que la giara hasta el lugar.

**"Asombrada...**

**Así era como me sentía. El chico era realmente silencioso y tranquilo, además de tener bien montada su vida, a mi parecer. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé al montarme en su lujoso mercedes descapotable. Ni música, ningún muñequito de la suerte, unicamente, un pequeño peluche de una raqueta. Lo tomé entre mis manos y él gruñó, institivamente, lo dejé. Quizás era algo de su novia...**

**Cuando llegamos a la universidad, me di cuenta en seguida de que era observado por todo el munto, tanto femenino, como masculino. Él simplemente guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y continuaba su caminar.**

**Definitivamente, el ser humano parecía no interesarle".**

**

* * *

**

Detuvo el paso mirándola y de forma increible y a cámara lenta, ella chocó contra su hombro, enrojeciendo la nariz ante el golpe. Llevó las delgadas manos hasta esa parte dolida y le miró con furia. Suspiró, tenía que quitársela de encima cuanto antes. Señaló un pequeño mapa y la miró de nuevo. Ella lo miraba atentamente y buscaba entre las señas la clase indicada. Sin esperar más se alejó. No todo lo que debería, pues algo le decía que aquella chica realmente tenía problemas con la orientación. Había escuchado a Momoshiro comentar algo de eso mientras hablaban, mejor dicho: su primo hablaba, y no podía creerse que realmente fuera posible. No podía ser tan perdida. Pero en seguida retiró sus palabras.

La castaña caminó dudosamente hasta una de las puertas, abriendola y le faltó tiempo para cerrarla y ver con aquellos ojos rojizos que se trataba de el baño de los hombres. Se frotó las mejillas rosadas con firmeza y de nuevo, regresó hasta el tablero con el mapa. Desde luego, seriedad y firmeza no le faltaba, aunque de nuevo volvió a perderse y terminó en el tercer piso para regresar hasta el mapa. Todo el mundo comenzaba a mirarla de forma burlona y si seguía así, no tardaría en ser la comidilla de las burlas. Negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios buscas?- Preguntó hastiado.

-La sala de música-. Respondió mirándole como si de una salvación se tratara-. ¿Dónde es?

-Ven-. Ordenó.

Como un perro faldero le siguió. No le molestaba pero se sentía incómodo. Desde que la vió se sintió incómodo. Momoshiro le había explicado que llevaría alguien con él y que también pagaría parte de su alquiler, además de hacer la comida y posiblemente, hasta la colada. No le importaba demasiado, puesto que ya tenía una mujer de la limpieza, pero comer comida casera le hizo bastante ilusión. Y ante la idea, era claro que se trataría de una mujer. Tampoco le importó, aunque le chocó bastante, que fuera la novia de su primo. Más le chocó al encontrársela. Seguramente, si le hubiera dado un patrón a alguien, no la hubiera creado tan a su gusto.

Y eso era malo... Muy malo.

-Es esta-. Señaló una de las puertas-. ¿Tocas?

-Canto-. Respondió ella sonriente-. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada-. Negó indiferente. Sakuno arrugó la boca en una sonrisa malicosa-. ¿Qué?

-Tu primo me contó que tiempo atrás tocabas la guitarra junto a él en una banda.

-Solo fue un verano-. Aclaró-. No de por vida.

-Umm-. Pensó la joven-. Ojalá algún día toques conmigo...

-Depende como cantes-. La picó. Picar a las personas era su especialidad-. Chao. Tengo clase.

-¡Gracias por traerme!

-Hm...

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, sintiendo de nuevo las miradas sobre su persona. ¿Cuándo se cansarían de observarle tanto? Una simple pasada ya bastaba. Si no hubiera hecho caso al estúpido de su primo de tocar en aquella banda, ahora no sería más famosillo. Si a él lo que le gustaba era el tenis, no tocar. Aunque la idea de tocar con la chica, le llegó a parecer una buena idea. Ahora solo quedaba saber¿Cantaría bien?...

* * *

-Muy bien, señorita Ryuzaki-. Felicitó el profesor de música-. Su solo en piano es increible.

-Gracias, profesor Yamato.

-Bien, continuemos con la clase, como pueden notar...

Regresó hasta su asiento, notando diversas miradas sobre su espalda. Estaba claro que llegar y dar la nota, no era lo mejor de el mundo en escolaridad. Los alumnos pueden llegar a ser más insufribles que los adultos, y ya es decir. Buscó entre sus cosas el libro relacionado con el tema musical, sintiendo unas manos sobre su hombro. Se volvió, encontrándose con unos ojos lilas realmente conocidos.

-¿Momo?- Preguntó asustada-. ¿Qué haces?

-Vengo a darte esto, te espero fuera después de las clases.

Tomó el libro que estaba buscando de las manos de el chico y sonrió avergonzada. Seguía siendo tan olvidadiza como siempre. Momoshiro de nuevo le había salvado las espaldas. Al igual que Echizen. Había aparecido en el momento justo que estaba apunto de volverse totalmente loca. ¿Acaso era un ángel? No, imposible. Tenía cara de diablo. Un demonio realmente bello.

Finalmente, las clases terminaron y cuando salió, se encontró a Momoshiro y su aburrido primo perdidos en bostezos. El primero, más bien perdido en mordidas de un suculento bocadillo. Rió ante el espectáculo y el moreno más alto, no tardó en adentrarla entre sus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme-. Advirtió-. Al menos, límpiate.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- Exclamó Takeshi entre risas-. Extrañamente, ese bobo me dijo lo mismo.

-¿¡Intentaste besarle!?-. Gritó con miedo la chica-. ¡Lo sabía!¡ Momoshiro es gay! Jajajaaj...

-¿Tu quieres que te la meta delante de toda la gente?- Gruñó el chico molesto. La chica calló de golpe-. Era broma, Saku...

Estaba helada. De Takeshi aquello era capaz, como al menos, la última vez que la besó como castigo por sus palabras piconas en cuanto a su sexualidad. Ryoma bufó tras ellos, alzándose de el banquillo en el que se encontraba sentado y miró el reloj, alejándose.

-¡Espera, Ryoma!- Llamó Momoshiro-. ¿No vienes a merendar con nosotros? Aunque como tenemos pocas clases iremos a casa a colocar¿no?- Preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sí-. Afirmó esta sonriendo-. Haré comida de paso-. Murmuró.

-Tendrás que comprar-. Avisó Echizen alzando una ceja-. No queda más comida.

Momoshiro le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza ante ese comentario, mientras que Sakuno se había quedado de nuevo helada. ¿Qué no había comida? Aquello era posible e imposible. No había mirado para nada el frigorífico, así que no podía desmentir aquel hecho, sin embargo, el golpe de su novio afirmó la noticia. Era un despistado al parecer en cuanto a comida. Aunque la respuesta respondió más que sus cavilaciones.

-No como en casa¿qué esperas?

-¡Me lo podías haber dicho anoche!-. Exclamó Momoshiro en regañina-. ¡Dios mio!¡Qué chico más pasota! En fin-. Suspiró-. Tendremos que ir a hacer la compra, Saku.

-Claro, no hay problema-, aceptó esta-. ¿Algo especial?-. Preguntó mirando a Echizen.

-Ponta-. Respondió este alejándose.

**"Ponta...**

**¿De verdad había dicho esa palabra¡Dios, creo que Momo se muere! Todos estos años intentando alejarme de esa bebida y su primo también la bebía. Me hizo realmente feliz y cuando estábamos en el carrefour comprando, me hinché a coger de diferentes sabores, mientras que él me miraba como un bicho raro y yo me reía".**

-Me pregunto cuantas cosas más tendré en común con tu primo-. Murmuró llevando la paleta de la comida entre sus dientes.

-Espera que yo te lo digo-. Se rió Takeshi acercándose hasta ella-. Ambos sois realmente callados, teneis cierto problema con las malas pasadas y las trampas. Os gusta la Ponta a rabiar, os volveis borde con frecuencia (aunque lo tuyo sea más bien por la regla), os gusta la comida casera y disfrutais durmiendo... ¡Dios! Sí que teneis cosas en común.

-Empiezo a creer que te has liado conmigo porque estás enamorado de tu primo-. Señaló molesta.

Momoshiro rió con fuerza, apresándola entre sus brazos. Besó el largo cuella, enredando la piel entre sus dientes y creando un camino hasta los delgados hombros.

-Momo, tu primo puede estar al llegar.

-Ese tipo seguro que estará entrenando-. Gruñó el chico alzándola-. Y si llega, pues llegó.

**" De nuevo me ví arrastrada a muchas de las caricias que crearía para darme placer. No sé si ya me aconstumbre a gemir, o lo hacía de verdad. Tan solo sé que él me tomaba y me hacía suya. Gemía sobre mi, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en sus negros cabellos y besaba sus entreabiertos labios, tragándome sus gemidos".**

Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, frotándolos en un sueño agarrado. Desbió la mirada hasta el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche y abrió la boca a la vez que salía de las sábanas buscando a tientas su ropa. Corrió hasta la cocina rápidamente, para detener su paso al momento en que sus ojos chocaron contra una espalda ancha.

-La próxima vez apagad la olla.

-Lo siento, Ryoma...-. Se disculpó.

-No tienes porqué-. Gruñó-. La comida ya está.

-Gracias por terminarla.

-Simplemente la he movido y provado. No sé cocinar.

-¿Por eso comes siempre fuera?-Preguntó la chica sacando los platos de su lugar-. ¿Verdad?

- Sí...

-Espero que esté lo suficientemente bueno como para que repitas otro día-. Deseó la joven.

Él simplemente alzó la mano izquierda como saludo y caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose en él, esperando pacientemente. En silencio, Sakuno colocó la mesa, sirviendo los platos. Ryoma, tras gruñir, siguió la orden de la muchacha para despertar al dormilón de su primo y así, finalmente, desgustar juntos la comida. Las miradas de recelo contra el peliverde no faltaron y las risas para fingir que no sentía ninguna atracción, llegaron. Aquella tentación era demasiado fuerte... para ambos.

_Tiempo después..._

**" Definitivamente, venir a la ciudad fue una buena idea. Por supuesto, no solo por el aumento de nivel en las clases, si no, por las muchas cosas que nos esperaban. Lo que menos esperaba era... Engañar a mi novio.**

**Una vez dije que no sentía nada con el sexo... pero... ese día sentí...".**

Tres meses pasaron finalmente y aquel día, el calor era axfisiante. Recogió su cabello en alto y terminó por hacer aquella ensalada. Miró el teléfono móvil donde el mensaje de Momoshiro todavía figuraba. Seguía pensando qué responder ante " **No iré a casa. Dormiré en el mismo hotel que Tachibana**". Estaba claro que Takeshi haría cualquier cosa por tal de ver a la modelo y extrañamente, no le importaba.

Una mano tomó el móvil y unos dorados ojos miraron la pantalla.

-¿No vendrá?

-¡Ryoma!- Exclamó asustada-. No... ¿Querías decirle algo?

-No-. Negó frotando sus cabellos mojados con la toalla-. Nada especial.

Le miró de reojo. Recien salido de la ducha, con unos simples pantalones cortos, el torso desnudo, perlado de las gotas que escapaban de su cabello. Desde luego, si el chico quería probocar, lo conseguía. Sin darse cuenta, se vió totalmente descarada en su mirar y él torció la boca en una clara sonrisa de superioridad.

-Si sigues mirándome tanto, me vas a terminar por desgastar.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-. Se disculpó avergonzada-. Pero es que tu muestras demasiado...

-Quizás es que quiero provocar.

Le miró seria. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía evitar centrar sus miradas en él y se sentía totalmente atraida. Se había dado cuenta de que inconscientemente, él parecía provocar y no le disgustaba para nada. El único problema claro hasta ahora, había sido Momoshiro. Dejó sobre la mesa el cazo y se acercó lentamente. Si se hubiera apartado, si no hubiera estirado de ella y la apresara entre sus brazos, segurametne, aquella locura simplemente habría sido pasajera.

Como dos fieras desgustaron los labios contrarios, aumentando su profundidad y delicia con sus lenguas. Sus caderas quedaron apresadas en las fuertes manos y en un momento, se vió sentada sobre la encimera, con él entre sus piernas, mostrando un pequeño abultamiento sobre su sexo. Sus manos se abrazaron a la fuerte espalda y arqueó el cuello, permitiendo a los masculinos labios saborear su morena piel, obligándola a enterrar los delgados dedos entre las verdosas hebras.

-Esto...-. Gimió-. Está... mal...

-Lo sé...

Una de las masculinas manos aferró su seno izquierdo con firmeza, jugando sin ningún miramiento con él y... gimió de nuevo. Enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas, buscando de nuevo aquellos labios y succionándolos con frenesí. Tanteó sobre la hornilla, apagando el fuego y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios masculinos, seguida de una pequeña risa femenina.

-Oye-. Llamó apartandolo-. Tendrás...

-Sí-. Afirmó.

Su camiseta rodó por su cuerpo, quedando totalmente tirada por alguna parte de la cocina. No le interesaba saber dónde, tenía cosas más importantes entre manos. Ryoma desgustó uno de sus senos, creando movimientos con su lengua y dientes realmente excitantes y placentero. Casi escapó de su boca la palabra para no detenerse, pero, eso, solo era el mismo comenzamiento. Acarició los fuertes músculos con sus dedos, deslizándose hasta las nalgas masculinas y apresarlas con cuidado, pegando más sus caderas y obligándole a gemir sobre su pecho al contacto de sus sexos.

De nuevo abordó su boca, sastifecho ante la clara excitación de sus senos, la agitadez de su respiración y sus respuestas corporales. Ahora sus manos jugaban sobre los redondos muslos, tensados ante cada una de sus caricias, estremecidos ante la sabiduría de la detención de sus dedos. La falda quedó alzada y en cuestión de minutos, las pequeñas y rosadas braguitas fueron rotas de un tirón. Su ardiente sexo chocó contra el frio de el mueble. Las piernas alzadas y los tobillos apoyados sobre el filo de la encimera, dieron permiso a que la hambrienta boca desgustara su sexo con total libertad, una acción, que Momoshiro jamás hizo.

Aferró de nuevo los cabellos, sintiendo sacudidas por cada uno de los movimientos creados por aquella lengua, cálida en todo su sexo. Tapó su boca en un claro intento de esconder los gemidos, al momento en que sin más, dos de los dedos masculinos se adentraron en su interior. Llevó las manos hasta el lugar, temblando y de nuevo, sus labios fueron sirvientes de los masculinos, mordidos sin ninguna consideración y sonrojados. La parte más sensible de su cuerpo quedó atrapada bajo el pulgar masculino. Su oido fue ahora presa suculenta de los labios y lengua, aumentando el calor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh... dios!- Exclamó cubriendo su boca.

Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron, sus manos aferraron con fuerza los hombros masculinos y su boca cedió a su placer culminado. Aún recobrando el aliento, se vió delicadamente llevada hasta la misma habitación de el peliverde y dejada sobre la cama. La única prenda masculina fue arrebatada sin problemas. Esperó sobre la cama pacientemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la visión de el chico colocando la protección en su ya erecto miembro. Estiró de él extrañamente ansiosa, besándole, degustándo su sabor.

Como jamás había sentido, la necesidad la embriagaba. Ella misma guió el hinchado miembro hasta su sexo, alertándole de las ganas de sentirle que deseaba. Sus manos abrieron sus piernas, preparando el cuerpo para su invasión y no tardó en llegar. El peso fue aplacado en cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo con las manos masculinas. Esta vez, aferró el cuello y los hombros, enredando de nuevo sus piernas a las caderas masculinas, apremiándolas a cada una de las embestidas, haciéndolas más rudas y esperanzadas de placer. Ahogó los gemidos en sus propios gemidos y se arqueó ante los besos empleados en sus senos. Bajo toldo de los jadeos, logró sorprenderse ante los claros sonidos que creaban su unión, expuesta al deseo que su sexo enviaba. Logró escuchar palabras de la boca masculina, pero no las dejaba terminar. Le deseaba demasiado.

Sintió tensarse todos los músculos de aquel poderoso cuerpo y sonrió, besándole tiernamente, centrándose en los ojos perdidos en una nube de placer. Mordió el mentón masculino, riendo ante las cosquillas ejercidas por la leve masa de perilla. Sintió como besaba su frente, acariciando sus largos cabellos y tensándose a la vez. Tardó poco en acompañarle en el orgasmo final, recuperando el aliento de la boca contraria y sintiendo como desacía su unión. Se acomodó a su lado, enterrándose en su pecho. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y tardó poco en quedarse aferrada en los fuertes brazos.

-Dios mio... ¿Qué hemos... hecho?...

-Sexo, se llama, sexo-. Murmuró él tranquilamente.

-¿¡Es que no te preocupa!?- Exclamó asombrada.

-Claro que sí, pero no puedo echarme atrás, es más, si supiera que no volvería a tener sexo, no volvería atrás.

-Momoshiro...-. Murmuró alzándose-. Él... ¿Qué demonios haré...?

Continuará.

**

* * *

**

**Notas autora:**

Pues hasta aquí n.n.

Ya me dicen.

¡Rw, please!

Besitos.

Chia.


	2. eleguir

**Hola! Bueno, no recibí muchos rw, pero igualmente, aquí cuelgo el capi final. Ya dije que sería un fic cortito y sin sentidoXD. Espero les guste n.n nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Final.**

**_Eleguir._**

Tembló de nuevo, sintiendo el pesado cuerpo sobre su delgado cuerpo. Su mente deseaba apartarlo, sin embargo, sus tensas piernas rodeando las caderas masculinas, apremiando a más y más las deliciosas embestidas, no se lo permitían. Sus manos palparon los húmedos músculos, tensándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, adelante atrás, mostrándo sus biceps al detener su ritmo, al alzarla sin el menor de los esfuerzos, amasar sus senos con precisión increible. Desde luego, disfrutaba. Los verdosos cabellos, perlados de sudor y agua, se pegaban a la frente masculina, dándole una visión realmente sensual. Aquel chico tendría que estar prohibido. Era un pecado. Así lo había catalogado nada más conocerle. ¿Qué demonios era ahora?

Dos roncos gemidos finalizaron aquella nueva tanda de placer. Acarició los cortos cabellos entre sus dedos, mientras sentía el cálido aliento golpear contra sus senos. Los fuertes brazos sujetaban su cintura con justa fuerza, sin llegar a romper aquella nueva unión. Sentía las frias valdosas golpear contra su espalda, húmedas de vapor. Las fuertes manos aún la sujetaban, impidiendo que cayera. Tan solo el sonido de el agua golpear contra la espalda masculina y el fondo de la bañera era lo único que rompía el murmullo de sus jadeos.

-Otra vez...-. Gruñó besando la húmeda cabeza que acariciaba-. No podemos seguir así.

-...

-Di algo, por favor.

-¿Qué?-. Gruñó mirándola.

-Llevamos así dos meses... Cada vez que Momo desaparece nos liamos...-. Protestó mirándole asombrada-. ¿Es que no te parece mal¿¡Soy yo la única que lo ve así!?

Él sonrió, incorporándose, emitiendo el movimiento que podría llegar a formar la penetración de golpe. Sakuno gimió ante ese movimiento rudo, cerrando los ojos.

-Has cambiado-. Murmuró él-. Ya no eres como antes. Hace un momento no te importaba.

-¡Por qué siempre me seduces!-. Escupió-. Deja que me baje.

-No quiero.

Lo empujó, sin embargo, él la mantuvo firmemente sujeta por las caderas, desviándose hasta las nalgas, presionándolas contra él. Gruñó de nuevo. Sakuno abrió la boca para protestar, pero los labios masculinos se lo impidieron.

-Cada noche... que él está te acuestas con él. ¿Te crees que no os escucho?-. Bramó.

-Lo sé-. Sollozó-. Lo sé...

"**Pero no me pides que le deje... ¿Por qué?".**

Miró atentamente aquellos dorados ojos, sin brillo alguno, sin ningún dato escondido. Por más que quería comprender porqué se había enamorado de aquel hombre pecaminoso, no lo lograba. Él miró el reloj, dejándola suavemente sobre la bañera, separándose así. Gruñó ante ese gesto y observó la ancha espalda que le mostró, mientras en silencio, comenzaba a embardunar la esponja con jabón, volviéndose hacia ella y limpiando su cuerpo. Le permitió cada gesto. No tenía nada que esconderle. Todo lo sabía ya, incluso había aprendido que tenía puntos erógenos que desconocía.

Lo mismo podía decirse con él. Le había visto por completo. Había experimentado cosas que, normalmente, con Momoshiro no haría. ¿Hacer el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina, en el suelo, en el sofá, el baño o sobre la lavadora? Para nada. El ojos lilas era de constumbres fijas y como siempre, la cama era el lugar escogido. Momoshiro era más alto y casi siempre, sus manos tendían a estar aferradas a sus hombros, mientras con Ryoma, podía rodear su cuerpo al completo, pese a su anchura.

¡Dios mio! Lo mirase por donde lo mirase¡Ryoma le parecía tan nuevo!

-Eso es la novedad-. Dijo Tomoka Osakada entre risas-. Seguramente, cuando la monotomía llege, lo encontrarás aburrido.

Aquello podría ser cierto. Tomoka, su mejor amiga de infancia, era la única persona que conocía su idilio con Ryoma Echizen, durante su noviazgo con Momoshiro Takeshi. Y sus consejos, parecían tan justos. Cuando se enteró de que estaba engañando al último, Tomoka puso el grito en el cielo, y era normal. ¿Quién podría creerse que ella estaría haciendo algo así¡Nadie!

-Ryoma.

-¿Hm?

-¿No crees que deberíamos de dejarlo?

Él la miró atentamente, sin seriedad ni burla. Mojó su rostro, frotando los largos cabellos castaños, enredando sus dedos en ellos, alisándolos al compás de el agua caliente. Delineó sus facciones, acariciándola con extraña ternura. Sujetó ambas mejillas, acercándose, para besarle. Realmente, tenía por constumbre hacer esos gestos. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la besaba de golpe. Muchas veces se había atrevido a hacerlo en un descuido de Momoshiro, poniéndola en un verdadero aprieto, mientras que él simplemente sonreía sastifecho y Momoshiro la atosigaba a preguntas sobre su "posible" fiebre.

El sonido de el movil rompió aquel infantil contacto, obligándole a salir de la ducha. La dejó tranquilamente, mientras enrrollaba su cuerpo en uno de los albornoces, uno de toques plateado, mientras caminaba encharcando todo de agua hasta la salita, donde el móvil descansaba. Sakuno se enjuagó finalmente, mientras que esperaba su regreso. Si algo había aprendido, era que a él le encantaba bañarse todas las veces que hiciera falta y siempre creaba alguna excusa para disfrutar de un tranquilo baño.

Regresó, apoyándose sobre el quício de la puerta, observándola de forma descarada y en silencio, mientras que bebía de una ponta, la cual fue demandada por ella. Se acercó, entregándosela. Mientras bebía de la misma lata, fue abrazada por los brazos masculinos, cubiertos por el albornoz rojizo que le pertenecía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó entregándole la lata.

-Momo-. Respondió-. No vendrá a casa hasta mañana en las clases-. Explicó tras la súplica de su primo. ¿Qué demonios explicaría él si no fuera obligado?-. También dijo que mis padres irían al pueblo a pasar la navidad.

-Entonces... ¿Tu...?

-Iré-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía de la lata recien entregada-. No me queda otra.

* * *

La guió lentamente hasta la habitación, secando las largas hebras con una de las toallas, una a una y finalmente, las extendió sobre la cama a cada lado de el delgado cuerpo, observándola. Los senos, pese a que eran pequeños, se marcaban bajo el entre abierto albornoz, que dejaba las piernas mostradas claramente y uno de los hombros. El cuello estaba claramente a su atención y los rosados labios entre abiertos parecían querer decir algo. Frunció las negras cejas y se acercó hasta la clavicula, besando la piel con ternura. Ambas manos masculinas aferraron el albornoz, abriéndolo bruscamente. 

Observándola. Dos aureolas rosadas escondidas en dos pequeñas montañas, con un valle justo en el centro. Un diminuto oyo solitario y una cueva escondida entre matojos cobrizos. Sonrió.

-¿Qué miras?-. Preguntó avergonzada.

-Nada-. Respondió secamente.

La tumbó suavemente, deleitándose con cada uno de sus gestos. Le acarició el rostro con una de sus suaves manos, gruñiendo ante el contacto de la perilla, perfilando sus labios y obligándole a cerrar sus ambarinos ojos ante el claro deseo de tocar sus párpados.

-Dios... eres tan... hermoso.

Sonrió de nuevo, prepotente, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Si hubiera sido de otra forma, seguramente le habría confesado lo que ella creaba en él. Porque era realmente hermosa, para sus ojos, lo era. Sin embargo, era incapaz de confensar algo tan... ¿meloso¿Romántico? Sí. Quizás algún otro día, pero este, no lo haría.

Aún golpeaba en su cabeza la última frase de su primo antes de colgar. Aquella voz tan entristecida diciendo: " Dile... dile a Sakuno que la quiero". ¿Por qué demonios vacilar¿Acaso les había descubierto y se hacía el martir en lugar de dar la cara? También se le ocurría otra razón... Pero... No, imposible. ¿Dejar a Sakuno por esa modelo? Tenía que ser una broma. Cierto que era guapa y atractiva pero, eso de ponerse a babear el televisor cada vez que la chica apareciera en la pantalla, al menos, para él, no era para tanto.

Quizás eran gustos diferentes. Aunque en uno, por mala suerte, habían coincidido y era precisamente en la muchacha que tenía debajo de su cuerpo. Le encantaba que entre abriera la boca dejando escapar suspiros de placer, que temblara bajo su cuerpo ante la premonición de lo que podría venir. Que riera bajo sus cosquillas, que apresara su piel y cabellos en cada espasmo de placer que la recorriera y que gritara su nombre ante y durante el orgasmo.

De nuevo, el movil rompió su tranquilidad. Alargó la mano, dispuesto a estallarlo contra la pared, pero ella negó, recordándole con sus temerosos ojos que aquello que estaban haciendo, era malo. Al fin y al cabo, estaban engañando a una persona. Suspiró. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en alguien incapaz de negarle algo?

-¿Quién?-. Preguntó ronco. Ella aguantó una risa. Estaba excitado, no podía evitarlo-. ¿ Eiji-sempai?... Sí... No, no quiero... ¡Ey!... ¿Lo dice de verdad?... Vale-. Bufó-. Iré, no quiero probar esa asquerosidad.

Y sin dar tiempo a responder, colgó. Mala constumbre, rabia por la interrupción, llamenlo como deseen. Se apoyó con ambas manos a cada lado de el femenino cuerpo, besando tiernamente aquella frente. Ella se aferró a su espalda, mirándole preocupada. Seguramente, si se mirara al espejo, tendría varias marcas de uñas, todas creadas por la joven en sus momentos de pasión. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar ni una y mira que estaba tentado demasiado. Aquella morena piel lo demandaba. Querría marcarla como suya, pero aquello tan solo traería sufrimiento para ella.

-Tengo que irme-. Gruñó enfadado.

* * *

Le miró incrédula. En un momento así¿sería capaz de irse¡Aún estaban unidos! 

-Pero...

-...

En silencio, salió de ella, con un cuidado increible. Caminó rápidamente hasta la bañera y de nuevo, su cuerpo quedó cubierto por agua fria, mientras que ella miraba el marco incrédula. ¿Realmente la había dejado ahí sin más? Se tapó por completo con la sábana, apretándola entre sus manos con fuerza. Pero no duró demasiado en el lugar. Si algo la mataba, era su temperamento callado. Y Echizen era experto en sacárselo.

-¡Ryoma!-. Llamó en grito.

Caminó desnuda hasta llegar al baño, donde el muchacho estaba secándose rápidamente y la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó molesto.

-¿¡De verdad me vas a dejar así!?

**"Realmente no sé si a otras mujeres les ha sucedido. Pero yo... ¡Estaba realmente caliente! Me había calentado, quemado y ahora, me quería apagar de golpe. Cierto que parece que las chicas tenemos más facilidad para calmarnos, pero da rabia. ".**

El peliverde afirmó con la cabeza, caminando hasta su cuarto. Ella le siguió, aún desnuda, en rabiada como para darse cuenta de ello. No podía creerselo.

-Si llegara Momoshiro y te viera así, creería lo que no es.

-¿¡Y qué demonios es, Echizen!?

-Te estás sinuando a su primo-. Respondió el señalándola-. Entonces no podré... ¡Olvídalo!

Echó su chaqueta al hombro, marchándose. Sakuno sintió frio en su cuerpo. Corrió rápidamente hasta su cuarto, cubriéndose, a la vez que lanzó un jarrón contra el suelo. Definitivamente, se sentía despechada y sabía perfectamente por qué razón Echizen se había marchado. Existía algo que era como una droga para él: Tennis.

Volvió hasta la habitación de Ryoma, arreglando la cama mojada, cambiando las sábanas. siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar, puesto que, aunque el chico no se lo dijera, sabía que hacerlo en su propia cama sería peligroso. Momoshiro muchas noches la compartía con ella y era capaz de sentir el perfume de Echizen. Sin embargo, que su primo durmiera con otras mujeres en sus propia cama, no tenía por qué importarle a Momoshiro. Por eso, Ryoma se preocupaba bien poco de dónde dejaba tirado las fundas de los condones o estos en sí.

Antes de salir, clavó su mirar en la guitarra que descansaba tras la puerta de la habitación. Roja y blanca y con las cuerdas claramente cuidadas. Sonrió. Así que Echizen no había terminado de dejarla por imposible. Tocar le gustaba, aunque su pasión fuera el tenis. Arrugó la boca maliciosamente, tomando la guitarra entre sus manos. Tras poner la lavadora, se marchó de casa.

* * *

Las luces de navidad golpearon contra sus ojos. Enterrada entre ambos jóvenes, totalmente espanzurrados a sus anchas en el asiento trasero de el taxi, se dejaba calentar por el cálido calor que escapaba de ambos, maravillándose por las grandes luces que muchas veces había visto con anterioridad. Momoshiro la tenía firmemente agarrada de su mano derecha, estirando de esta varias veces, señalando algún lugar especial, mientras que su izquierda, descansaba dentro de el pantalón ancho de el Echizen, ligada a la de este. 

Sonreía al moreno, mientras que miraba de reojo al peliverde, el cual miraba aburrido através de la ventana, bostezando de vez en cuando, obligándola a dejar un apretón en su mano ante el claro cabeceamiento de sueño. Era un verdadero dormilón.

Finalmente, el trayecto llegó a su fin. Su madre la esperaba en la puerta, embutada en una gran manta rojiza, junto a la madre de Momoshiro y otra mujer que jamás había visto. Nada más bajar de el coche, corrió a los brazos de su progenitora, besándola con sinceridad. A una madre siempre se la quiere demasiado. Momoshiro efectuó lo mismo con la suya, mientras que Ryoma fue recibido por la extrama mujer, que acariciaba sus largos mechones entre sus dedos, besando tiernamente la mejilla de el muchacho.

-Sakuno-. Saludó su suegra-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Estás mucho más hermosa. Se nota que mi hijo te hace mucho el amor.

-¡Mama!-. Gritó sonrojado el ojos lilas-. ¿¡Qué dices!?

Ella sonrió, avergonzada, buscando con la mirada aquella ambarina que miraba desinteresadamente la fachada de ambas casas, sonriendo con complicidad. Hermosa por hacer el amor¿eh? Que equivocados estaban todos. La persona que más veces le había echo el amor era su amante, no su novio.

-Entrad, entrad-. Ordenó amablemente su madre-. Que hace muchísimo frio esta noche.

-Es navidad, mama-. Recordó ella sonriente, siguiéndola-. Es lógico este frio.

-Cierto, cierto-. La siguió Emiko Momoshiro de cerca, temblando de frio-. Estos días son para no salir de la cama.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-. Aceptó una voz masculina.

Sakuno se volvió, asustada al sentirla tan cerca de ella. Frunció las cejas al encontrarse con una mirada conocida, pero diferente a la vez.

-Cariño, no la asustes-. Regañó la misma mujer que había saludado a Ryoma-. Sé más cortés.

-Perdonen pero...-. Tartamudeó confusa.

-¡Oh, que torpe soy!- Exclamó Sakura Ryuzaki-. Se me olvidaba, hija. Ellos son los señores Echizen, los padres de Ryoma.

Ahora los miró con más atención. Aquellas dos personas eran los creadores de tal pecado. Sonrió, haciendo una leve reverencia, sin embargo, fue apresada por dos brazos fuertes.

-¡Un placer, Sakuno-chan!-. Exclamó el hombre.

-Papá, la dejarás sin aire-. Avisó Ryoma dejando las maletas en la entrada.

-¡No me la aplastes, tito!-. Gritó Momoshiro salvándola.

Sakuno tosió tras Momoshiro, recuperando el aliento, mientras que el resto comenzaba a reirse por ese momento. Takeshi metiéndose con el mayor de los Echizen. Rinko, la madre de Ryoma, intentó separarles con una clara orden, la cual ambos acataron. Ryoma bufó molesto, ignorando a su familia.

-Mama-. Llamó-. Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, quiero entrar en calor otra vez.

-Está bien-. Aceptó Sakura-. Takeshi¿puedes llevarle las malestas?-. Preguntó.

-Lo siento, Sakura-. Interrumpió Emiko rápidamente-. Pero Takeshi tiene algo que hacer.

Sakuno miró atentamente a Momoshiro, que miró a su madre con igual seriedad. Algo se le había escapado y no sabía que era. Se volvió hacia él, pero Takeshi simplemente se volvió, sonriéndole.

-Luego nos vemos, Sakuno. Ryoma, hazme el favor de subirle la maleta-. Rogó al peliverde.

En silencio, los familiares se marcharon. Sakuno miró a su madre, mientras que Echizen esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-Su padre está realmente enfadado con él-. Informó Sakura acariciándole los brazos-. Resulta que ha suspendido este trimestre. Sakuno... ¿Momoshiro a faltado mucho a clases?

-Demasiadas-. Respondió tras ella Ryoma.

Sakura le miró, suspirando.

-Tu no estabas delante, pero... Takeshi le presentó un plan a su padre-. Explicó en voz baja-. Si sacaba este curso adelante... su padre tendría que darle permiso para casaros.

-¿¡CASARNOS!?-. Gritó apartándose-. ¿¡Qué dices Mamá!?

-Bueno, es normal, Sakuno-. Murmuró Sakura asombrada-. Él te quiere... De todas maneras, esperemos haber...

Sakura, besando la frente de su hija, se marchó. Con el rostro cubierto por su flequillo, subió hasta su cuarto, seguida de cerca por el silencioso muchacho, que distraido, miraba a su al rededor. Nada más entrar, la puerta se cerró bruscamente en su espalda, al momento en que dejaba la maleta sobre la cama. Se apoyó sobre la puerta, mirando la ancha espalda.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Felicidades-. Respondió él.

-¡Será una broma!-. Exclamó aferrándose de la ropa masculina. Lo atrajo con fuerza contra ella, besándole y mirándole con furia-. ¿¡Es que no te importa!?

-Hm...

Alzó una mano, señalando la ventana. Sakuno siguió la señal.

"**Lo había olvidado por completo. La ventana de el dormitorio de Momo, daba directamente a la mia. Éramos vecinos y por ello, nuestra amistad fue tan fuerte. Temblé, o eso creo, cuando me encontré con sus ojos. Estaba claro que había visto el beso, pero él tan solo sonrió, moviendo las manos nerviosamente y llamándonos. Como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Era imposible que no lo hubiera visto! y quizás... aquello fue lo que me hizo eleguir".**

-¡Ey!-. Exclamó-. ¿Estais listos para irnos a cenar?

-¿Ir... Irnos?-. Preguntó en un tartamudeo.

-Sí-. Respondió él-. Nuestros padres decidieron que celebraramos la fiesta en un restaurante. ¡Venga, daos prisa¡Ducharos y todo ya!

Se volvió hacia Echizen, al momento en que él abría la puerta.

-Espera-. Le detuvo acercándose a él-. ¿Qué... hacemos ahora...?

-Nada-. Respondió Ryoma friamente.

Se marchó, dejándola de nuevo a cuadros. Se frotó los castaños cabellos incrédula, nerviosa y con miedo por toda su médula. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer ahora?

* * *

La cena era ruidosa. Los tres padres parecían haber sido creados para emborracharse y reirse a más no poder, mezclándose con más familiares, de los cuales, ninguno de los tres apenas recordaba sus nombres. Se encontraba sentada entre dos de sus primas, las cuales hablaban por los codos y precisamente, de Echizen. Momoshiro a lo lejos, no paraba quieto, gritando, hablando y riendo, mientras que Ryoma simplemente prestaba atención a su bebida y de vez en cuando, perdía la mirada en los cristales empañados de vao. Así, finalmente, cansada de tanto ruido, recogió su abrigo, saliendo al exterior. Demasiado dolor de cabeza tenía como para que le gritaran en el oido, risas falsas, música superando las voces gritonas, olor a tabaco, marisco en las manos y alcohol ó café en sus alientos. Lo odiaba. Seguramente, nadie se extrañaría de que terminara por desaparecer de la fiesta, no era la primera vez. 

Caminó, echando aliento caliente sobre sus heladas manos. Con lo cálidas que las había tenido anteriormente en el taxi. Fijó sus ojos en la puerta de aquel restaurante, donde una figura masculina parecía enfundarse en su abrigo, caminando rápidamente hasta ella.

-Momo-. Murmuró.

No era la primera vez que esto también pasaba. Desde que Momoshiro se empezó a interesar en ella como mujer, comenzó a salir tras ella, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaba, así, se terminaron por enterar de su relación. Muchas personas se molestaron, sus primas pensaron que tenía un gusto nulo y sus padres, quitando el padre de Momoshiro, se alegraron. El señor Momoshiro estaba encontra de cualquier acercamiento entre ellos. Pero no les importó y mintiendo al hombre, continuaron su relación, por eso, que derepente tuviera la noticia de que el chico quería casarse derepente, era un..., shock.

-Sakuno.

La voz helada de el moreno llegó hasta ella. Sus rojizos ojos se clavaron en los alilados. Si no lo conociera, podría pensar que algo extraño le pasaba, pero era suficientemente claro qué ocurría. Era el momento de hablar de las cosas.

-Lo vistes...-. Murmuró en afirmación.

-¿El beso?-. Preguntó Momoshiro serio-. Sí-. Afirmó-. Lo he visto.

-Yo...

Él taponó su voz con uno de sus helados dedos sobre sus labios morados de frio. Tembló, sintiendo calor en sus ojos y la vista nublada. Una sonrisa escapó de Takeshi y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo-. Explicó ante la cara de asombro de la chica-. Yo... no soy tonto, Sakuno. Todas las noches que pude, te amé. Me esforzé por hacer que disfrutaras de nuestra relación. Que me amaras aunque tuviera que aguantar todo el tiempo necesario. Sería paciente. Te esperaría. Pero, derepente, comenzastes a ser diferente. Sonreías más amenudo, me indicabas puntos erógenos que no tenía ni idea que tenías, no me reñias por marcharme, ni siquiera, celos. Creí que eras una de esas novias neutrales, que permiten que su pareja esté con cualquier otra. Por eso, lo de Ann...

-¿Lo de Ann?-. Preguntó sin comprender.

-Yo... estoy saliendo con ella-. Confesó-. Sé que es una modelo, que es famosa, pero... la amo. Sakuno, te juro que la amo. No puedo decir que la amo como te amé a ti, porque mentiría. Tu eres mi primer amor, la primera que tomé, la primera que besé... y la primera con la que pensé casarme. Pero sé que todo esto mismo que siento de ti, es lo que siente ahora mi primo. Estoy seguro. Podría poner la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría. Seguramente, serás la primera mujer de mi primo y ojalá, seas la última-. La tomó con delicadeza de las manos, besando la húmeda mejilla-. Sakuno, perdóname por engañarte.

-¡Pero, si he sido yo!-. Exclamó entre sollozos e hipidos-. ¡Yo te e estado engañando¡He tenido un amante estando contigo!

La abrazó, con fuerza, besándola repetidas veces en la mejilla.

-Sakuno siempre será mi Sakuno. Siempre has finjido ser fuerte, pero realmente eres débil, mucho más débil de lo que crees, sin embargo, yo no he podido protegerte. Espero que él si pueda.

Señaló hacia la puerta, donde la figura de el menor de los Echizen descansaba, mirando la escena atentamente. La apartó lentamente, sonriendo.

-Sakuno, yo no puedo acerte feliz, así que no sientas remordimientos. Has ido a por lo que querías y punto. No permitas que se escape ahora.

La soltó. Besó su frente y se volvió sobre sus pies, recorriendo los mismos pasos que la nieve había cubierto por los leves copos que comenzaban a caer. Logró ver, entre sus lágrimas, como Momoshiro golpeaba sin ni siquiera mirarle, el hombro de su primo, adentrándose en el bullicio de la fiesta. Ryoma, se acercó hasta ella, lentamente, deteniéndose en frente. Sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos, recto y con la misma mirada seria de siempre. Caminó hasta él, aferrándose a su ropa. El grande abrigo cedió a su agarre, agachándolo levemente. Alzó sus ojos brillantes, clavándolos en los dorados.

-Ryoma...-. Susurró tenuemente. Sin embargo, sabía que él escuchaba perfectamente-. Tu... ¿Podrías hacerme feliz?

Él guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada. Sacó las manos lentamente, acercándose más, rompiendo la pequeña separación sin brusquedad. Cálidas, así era como las tenía. Rió ante la sastifacción de sus mejillas por obtener algo de calor. El rostro masculino se acerco con una irritante lentitud, entre abrió los labios, sintiendo el aliento chocar contra ellos. Tragó saliva, tentada a gruñir por esa desesperante tardaduría en su respuesta.

-Sí-. Respondió finalmente.

Un beso tierno fue colmado sobre sus labios, mientras su rostro seguía firmemente sujeto por las manos masculinas. Se apartaron. Ryoma, lentamente, pegó su frente sobre la contraria, tomando las heladas manos y llevándolas hasta su abrigo, enredándolas dentro de el lugar. Las lagrimas se detuvieron, creando ahora una cara de felicidad. Sonrió, rió y permitió que la escondiera en un completo silencio bajo su abrigo, abrazándose a él, ocupando un banco bajo la nieve.

**" No me importaba en ese momento si mañana tendría fiebre de cuarenta grados, si quedaría afónica por llorar bajo su ropa, si mis familiares estaban sospechando de nosotros. Todo el mundo me parecía que era él, nadie más. Le eleguí y él a mi. Encontré el punto que me faltaba y él me lo dió. Momoshiro me lo entregó y no me arrepiento de ello... Ni siquiera quería vengarme y cuando regresáramos, le entregaría su guitarra...".**

_**cinco años después...**_

Colocó de nuevo el plato sobre la mesa y bufó, desviando la mirada rojiza hacia el hombre que terminaba por cerrarse el pantalón y mirarla de reojo. De nuevo, había caido en sus trampas. Cerró el cierre de su falda, acomodándola y recogiendo sus largas hebras en una alta coleta. Sintió las manos masculinas en su vientre y sonrió, apresándola.

-Ryoma, tantas veces no se puede-. Advirtió.

-Lo sé.

-El médico dijo que...

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Se libró de los fuertes brazos, corriendo hasta la puerta. En un momento, se vió apresada en otros fuertes brazos, riendo divertida, correspondió.

-Momoshiro-. Llamó feliz-. ¡Sé bienvenido!

-¡Felicidades chicos!-. Exclamó el ojos lilas-. ¡Próximos papás!

Rió, mientras que Ryoma fruncías las cejas y desviaba la mirada, como muchas otras veces había echo desde que estaba con ella, seguramente, escondiendo su mirar. Se podrían descifrar tantas cosas de aquellas orbes ambarinas. Al menos, no tardó en acoplarse a la fiesta, soportando las risas de Momoshiro, metiéndose con su futuro hijo, e intentando ignorar la conversación entre Ann Tachiba y Sakuno sobre el próximo día de compras de ropa de bebé. Finalmente, sentados sobre la gran cama de matrimonio de aquel especial apartamento, la enterró entre sus brazos, clavando la mirada en la guitarra que colgaba de una de las paredes. Sakuno sonrió y aferró las manos, enlazándolas.

-Muchas gracias, Ryoma.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cumplir tu promesa-. Respondió sonriente-. Me has hecho feliz.

**"Si alguien alguna vez me preguntara...**

**¿A quién amé?**

**Yo bien podría responder:**

**A Ryoma Echizen, señores".**

* * *

**Notas utora:**

Bueno, hasta aquí nn.

Tenía pensado un epílogo de esos y lo tengo medio escrito, por si lo quieren nn.

En fin... Espero que al menos hayan disfrutado algo de esta loca historia sin sentido algunoXD.

¡Nos vemos en la llamada de la sangre! nn.

Chia.


End file.
